


Regret

by RydiaAsuka



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/pseuds/RydiaAsuka
Summary: There are many things Kratos has lived to regret in his life. His three-year-old son will not be one of them. Dead or alive, he will find Lloyd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to tackle something a little closer to canon than I feel a lot of "Kratos finds Lloyd" fics usually venture. Dunno if I succeeded, but anyway. Mostly I just really wanted to write this because my papa!Kratos feelings are running high.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all affiliated characters and settings are the property of Namco-Bandai. No copyright infringement is intended; no profit is being made.

Rain teemed down, turning the soil to mud, and pooling inside Kratos' boots. His clothing was plastered to his skin, and his hair hung in saturated clumps across his face and neck. It might have bothered him if he was not already soaked through to the skin.

A dreary night to fit his dreary mood. It was as though Undine herself was crying for him.

Crying for _them_. He did not deserve tears.

A crack of thunder overhead lit the sky, making Kratos jump. His hand flew to his sword hilt, half drawing the blade before he realised his error. He slammed the blade back into its scabbard with more force than was strictly necessary.

The lightning had the added benefit of illuminating the area. The cliff to his left loomed dark and ominous, the craggy sides jutting out at uneven angles. Water streamed from several ledges, giving the impression of miniature waterfalls gushing down the rocky sides. Where they landed, large pools of water were forming. One not far from him swirled pink with blood.

The ground around him was littered with bodies. More than a few Desians had gone over the cliff side in the fighting, and their scattered remains now rested here. Blood mingled with mud and rainwater, churning up the grass and turning the whole area into a hazardous mire; it would be easy to fall.

The mixture squelched out from under his foot when he took a step forward, but Kratos hardly cared. In fact, he cared about little, beyond finding his wife, his son, and his old friend.

At the same time, he was terrified.

The Desians that had fallen from the cliff top had been torn apart by monsters in the hours between the cessation of the fighting, and when he had at last regained consciousness. Exhaustion and blood loss had knocked him out for a time.

He had driven them off, but at a heavy price.

He took another step, and another. And another. He did not want to look, not really. Anna was dead, he knew that. Lloyd and Noishe had fallen after her. They were dead, too. They were all dead. He knew it. He knew it, and he did not want to see. What had the monsters done to his toddler? The thought made bile rise in his throat.

He could just turn away and leave. He did not have to see. He did not have to sift through these bodies. He did not have to do it.

He turned away—and paused. His life was one big ball of regrets. Anna, and then Lloyd, where the only things he had not regretted. At least, until tonight. Four millennia of regrets were too much.

He would not add giving up to that list. He owed it to Anna to try.

He searched all night, jumping at every crack of thunder, but pressing on regardless. His angelic senses helped, allowing him to search through the dark. The monsters in the area kept their distance as well, wary of the human with the strange mana balance. Good. He did not have the strength left to fight.

As dawn broke, the rain finally tapered off. A dense fog took its place, and still Kratos searched on, his combing taking him further and further from the cliff. Still nothing.

By noon, the sun burned off the fog at last, shining through as if in apology for its absence. A stifling humidity took over then, but Kratos did not notice.

The only awareness he had was that the remains of his entire family were nowhere to be found.

"He's a timid thing, isn't he?" Frank asked, peering around Dirk to try and catch a glimpse of the toddler clinging to the dwarf's shirt.

"Aye. Hasn't said a word since I picked 'im up."

Frank's daughter, two-year-old Colette, peaked out from behind her father, gazing with wide eyes at the dwarf and the toddler.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I promised the lad's mother I'd see 'im safe. That's a promise I mean ta keep."

"With your travels, it might be difficult..."

"Aye. I'd been thinkin' about settlin' down anyway. Might be it's time t'do that. There's a nice spot outside the village that I think will do just fine."

"You're serious about this? It's a big decision, Dirk. Though I dare say the people will be happy to have you nearby year round. Won't be any broken furniture in the village."

Dirk laughed at that. "Good t'know ya want me for my company."

The two men shared a chuckle, before Frank grew serious once more. "If there's anything I can do for you, Dirk..."

"Actually, I was hopin' t'ask a favour of ya," the dwarf admitted after a drawn-out pause. "We, that is me'n'the boy, will be needin' a place t'stay for a bit. Until I kin get us a proper dwellin'."

"Say no more," Frank cut in, much to Dirk's relief, "my house is your house for as long as you need. If you need any help, I'm sure there would be no shortage of folks around the village willing to pitch in, too. You've made a good name for yourself in these parts, and I'm not the only one happy to see you settling here—though I have to ask, why here? You could settle somewhere more populous, if you wanted. Send the boy to a bigger school..."

Dirk paused for a long moment, choosing his words carefully. "The boy, Lloyd that is, 'is father might still be out there. If I leave, well..."

Lloyd's grip on him tightened at those words, something that did not go unnoticed by Dirk.

"Colette, can you take your new friend Lloyd to meet your grandma?"

Toddling forward, Colette nodded once. "Gramma!"

Phaidra appeared a moment later, and Frank chuckled. "Sorry, Mom, I was trying to get them to go to you. Can you take the kids for a few minutes? Dirk and I have to talk."

"Of course. Colette, come with grandma. Can you come too, Lloyd?"

The boy's face disappeared as he buried it in Dirk's leg, shaking his head as he did so. Dirk sighed softly.

"C'mon, m'boy. Phaidra here is a nice lady, and maybe if you ask nicely she'll even let you try some o'her apple pie—best in Iselia."

There was no response, and Dirk shrugged. Bending over, he picked Lloyd up—what else could he do? Discussing the fate of the boy's parents was impossible with him here—and made to hand the boy over to Phaidra.

When he realised what was happening, Lloyd shrieked, his little fists balling into Dirk's shirt for all he was worth. Dirk felt his heart break. This poor boy had been through so much, and now here he was, handing him over. It had to be hard for the child to be separated from the one person who was even remotely familiar.

"I'll take him," Phaidra said softly, reaching out for Lloyd. "We'll get him calmed down with some pie. How does that sound, Lloyd?"

He would not look at Phaidra, tear-filled, russet eyes staring through Dirk. With some reluctance, he handed the boy over, and listened as his wails disappeared into the next room, quieted only by the closing door. Colette toddled after them, glancing back once with wide, blue eyes, before the door cut her off.

"So, want to tell me everything?" Frank asked, not beating around the bush any longer.

"Two nights ago, durin' that massive rainstorm, I had taken shelter in a cave on the cliffside. I'd been tryin'a find some ores in those hills when the rain started, so I thought it best ta hole up and wait it out. It was sometime during the night that I heard this inhuman scream, an' I couldn't very well ignore it. So out I ventured into that spirits forsaken downpour. Took me a while to find the source o' the noise, but when I did...it wasn't a sight for a child. The poor woman was bleedin' out, and her son and the biggest dog you ever saw were curled up by her.

"She was still alive, then, and told me that 'er family had been attacked by those accursed Desians. She wasn't long for this world, but she managed t'tell me the boy's name, as well as 'er own an' the dog's. She also begged me t'take care o' her son...an' she told me with the most serious expression you ever did see that 'is father would survive. I never seen that sort o' confidence from anyone. I know in me head that he's dead...but in respect to her will, I'll at least give the man a chance.

"She passed on not long after that. I got the boy an' the dog t'the cave, and buried 'er the next day. I looked around a bit after that, t'see if I could find 'is father, but no such luck. The monsters got t'the carnage first. We left for the village this mornin' an' ya know the rest.

"Lloyd's too young t'understand that she won't be comin' back," at least, he thought so. There was something incredibly melancholic about the boy, however, "an' I don't really know how to tell 'im. I'm all he has, now, an' mean t'do me best at raisin' him."

"You're fond of him already," Frank said with a small smile. "He's lucky."

"Luckier'n 'is parents, at any rate," Dirk said quietly.

"Yes. Luckier than his parents."

The two men lapsed into silence, then, listening to Lloyd's sniffles from the next room.

"Well, we'd best get to work if we're going to get you two settled in."

~

The next few days passed in a blur for Dirk. The people around the village were an incredible help. Thanks to his established rapport with the village folks, he had no difficulty enlisting their help to get himself and Lloyd set up. Food and clothing were supplied, as were nails, saws, axes, wagon loads of lumber, rope, ladders, shingles, and all sorts of things necessary to build a house and make it home.

And best of all, there was no shortage of willing hands to put it all together.

Seated with the mayor, Phaidra, and Frank at the Brunel's table, Dirk kept glancing out the window, to where Colette and Lloyd were playing, under the watchful eye of one of the village youth. In front of the fireplace slept Noishe, the creature finally recovering from his wounds.

"So, we'll take up the rest of the supplies tomorrow, and then we can start building," Frank said, nodding once. "The foundation for the house has been laid, and with your guidance, Dirk, we should be able to have it up quickly."

"Aye, and I thank ya for all you've done. This village has always been good t'me, and now it's good t'Lloyd, too. You have our eternal gratitude."

"Don't mention it," Phaidra said, "we're all too happy to help. I think Lloyd is finally coming around, too. He talks to Colette sometimes. Not a lot, but it's something, and just yesterday he asked me for some pie."

"Aye. He's asked me twice now where his parents are. I think he knows, but doesn't want to. He's admitted that he dreams o' 'em, too. The lad will come around."

"Be careful when you go out," the mayor said. "Farmer Clem came by from his farm yesterday, and he carried some disturbing tales."

"Ach, rumours the lot'a 'em."

"Rumours usually carry a hint of truth."

"I've heard them too," Frank agreed. "Clem said he heard from his neighbour that a monster was roaming the area, breaking into farmhouses and stealing the children—I know it's fancy," Frank hurriedly amended. "But there might be a monster, so just keep your eyes open. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Aye," Dirk finally agreed, "I'll take it ta heart. Lloyd will stay here, anyway. I'm not takin' the lad out there until there's a place to take 'im to."

"Probably for the best. Not much for a boy his age to do at a construction site besides get into trouble," the mayor agreed.

"And he's fond of Colette. It's nice she has someone close to her own age to play with, and I think she's been good for him, too. He's coming out of his shell more," Phaidra supplied, "I think we c—"

She was cut off as a child-like scream tore through the area, turning every head to the door. There was a mad scramble as every adult in the room seemed to try to get out it at once.

The first survey of the yard revealed...nothing overly terrible. Colette, for it was she who had screamed, raced over to them, crying.

"Da'y!"

"What is it, Sweetie?" Frank asked, quickly kneeling down to scoop her up.

The young man who was watching them ran over, shaken, but unharmed. Lloyd was only a short distance from them, staring at something further up the road.

"Lloyd? Lloyd! Come here!" Dirk called, his gaze following the boy's. When he found what had spooked the children, he found himself shaken. A tall man stood at the end of the road, frozen on the spot. Blood and mud coated his clothing, making the colour impossible to discern. His, or perhaps her; the features were impossible to make out, hair hung in clumps over his head. It almost looked like there were twigs in it.

The stranger's attention was averted behind him, to where two wary looking guards were levelling spears at him. At Dirk's call, however, the person's head whipped around, his eyes quickly taking in the scene.

" _Daddy_!"

The boy ignored Dirk's calls completely, racing off down the road. The man, for he was indeed a male, dropped to his knees, arms opening to invite the boy in. The two embraced, Lloyd's happy cries ringing down the street.

Behind them, Dirk felt his face fall. Lloyd had not been a planned addition to his life, but the boy had quickly become a fixed part of it. A hand clasped him on the shoulder, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the happy reunion to see whose it was.

Kratos had been searching endlessly, poking into every corner he could find in the area. None of the farmers had been overly pleased to see him, but one after the other they had all given the same answer: Haven't seen him. The authenticity of these claims was always verified before he moved on.

In the end, his search had taken him to Iselia. The village was a fair distance from the cliff where Lloyd had fallen, so he had not thought it likely for Lloyd to be there—or perhaps he had merely wanted to avoid the chance of crossing paths with the Chosen. Poking around here was very likely to be noticed by Cruxis.

He could not, in this moment, bring himself to care if Yggdrasill himself swooped down from on high and attacked him. For Lloyd, he would kill him.

Unable to form words around the lump in his throat, Kratos hung onto his son, who sobbed tears of joy into his filthy shirt.

"D-Daddy... _Daddy_!" his little boy sobbed, clinging to Kratos like he was the last person in the world. To a three-year-old, he might be.

"D-Daddy?"

"I...am here, Lloyd," he finally forced out, the words sounding choked and drawn to his own ears. "I am here."

Lloyd sniffed, pulling back to look up at him. "Mommy?"

With the single word, Kratos felt him resolve crumble. Hugging Lloyd tightly, he closed his eyes and let out a sob. If he could have cried, he knew he would have been.

"No Lloyd, not Mommy," he said quietly.

"Why?"

Because I killed her. He quashed the thought. Lloyd could never understand that, even if Kratos had been willing to give voice to it. Instead, he said, "Because Mommy had to go away, Lloyd."

"When will Mommy come back?"

"She can't, Lloyd. Mommy can't come back." The words sounded dead and hollow to his own ears, and Lloyd's little face scrunched up again, though this time for another reason entirely.

"Why?"

"She just can't."

He stood at last, lifting the crying Lloyd with him. His son was clinging to him like a lifeline, his face buried in Kratos' shoulder. With some reluctance, Kratos approached the people watching him warily from the porch of a well-to-do house. The little girl and the affluence...this might well be the Chosen's house, he noted with dismay.

"Why is the lad cryin'?" one man, the dwarf, demanded. Something in the man's eyes said he had best have a good answer. Kratos lacked interest in their game, however.

"I would assume it is because his mother is not with me," he said coldly, clutching Lloyd more tightly. He was not amused by the note of challenge in the dwarf's tone. Did the man think him so callous as to intentionally upset his own son?

It was clear in those gathered that they had not expected the animosity in Kratos' tone, and he let out a sigh. He did owe them thanks. It was likely Lloyd would not have survived if some in this group had not saved him.

"I...apologise. I did not mean to sound ungrateful." He had been chased here by the guards, looked at like he was a monster, screamed at by children—this village had not been kind to him. Couple that with the past few days, and it was little wonder Kratos' nerves were feeling strained.

"Ah, it's alright. I did not mean to sound so challenging myself. I've just grown fond of the boy."

"You...rescued him?" Kratos asked tentatively.

"Aye. Found him with his mother." Kratos closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "I take it ya know, then. Suppose that makes it easier."

"What of Noishe?" he asked, worry for his long time companion coupling with his desire to talk of anything but Anna.

The dwarf nodded to the house, "Sleepin' insi—"

Raising his fingers to his lips, Kratos cut him off with a sharp whistle. With a loud bark, Noishe barrelled through the door, tail wagging. Bracing himself for impact, Kratos let the protozoan jump up on him, Noishe's massive paws hooking over his free shoulder.

Shifting Lloyd to one arm, he rubbed Noishe's head with the other. "Thank you, Noishe," he said softly. There was little doubt the protozoan had had a large role in Lloyd's survival.

"He is injured?" Kratos asked, indicating the bandages wrapped around Noishe's ribs and right hind leg.

"Yes. Likely from—"

"I am aware," Kratos said, gently pushing Noishe down. Kneeling next to him, he settled Lloyd, who was still sobbing, onto his lap and removed the bandages from Noishe. Eyeing the wounds, he then held out a hand over the animal, a soft, blue light emitting from his palm.

"First Aid," he said softly, watching the tissue knit back together as he worked. He was not actually casting First Aid, but he doubted very much that anyone here would know the difference between one healing spell and another.

"You have magic," the woman on the steps replied, to which Kratos grunted in reply. It was rare in Sylvarant, but not unheard of. "You look human."

"I am human, and so is Lloyd," he said stiffly. The last thing he needed was to be driven out on suspicion of having mixed blood.

He finished up, reaching down to rub Noishe's head again before scooping Lloyd up and standing.

"You look like you could use a long rest and a hot meal. Why don't you come in?" the elderly woman offered. Kratos needed neither, but there was no way he could tell her that. "You have been searching long and hard."

"I...would accept a bath," he said after a long moment. He knew he looked like a disaster, and he only stood out more for his rugged appearance.

"And supper and a place to lay your head," she scolded, ushering everyone back inside. "Let Lloyd and Colette go play until the food is ready. Frank, come give me a hand. Mister...?"

"Kratos," he supplied. "Kratos Aurion."

"Well Kratos, I am called Phaidra. This is my son, Frank, his daughter Colette, the dwarf is called Dirk, and..."

"The mayor left," Frank supplied as he set his daughter down. "He was complaining about having to settle down the village defence."

"Of course he did. Well, one less mouth to feed. Kratos, the water closet is to the left of the stairs. There's a pump for the tub, but unfortunately you'll have to wait for the water to heat."

"That is fine," he assured. It was not like he cared much about hot or cold water, anyway.

"You can probably borrow something of Frank's to wear..."

"That will not be necessary. I am not without a change of clothes."

"But you—"

"Noishe, please fetch my pack. It is by the gate."

With a soft yip, he trotted off, tail wagging. Kratos watched him for a moment, and Lloyd picked that moment to collect himself and reach out for the protozoan. "Noishy!"

"Noishe will be right back, Lloyd. He is getting our things."

"Do you want to play with Colette, Lloyd? Your daddy needs to get cleaned up."

"No! Daddy!" Lloyd's arms latched around him neck again, and Kratos hugged him close.

"I will take him with me." After all, it was hardly fair to either of them to separate them after the events of the past few days. Kratos was fairly certain he wanted to stay with Lloyd every bit as much as his son wanted his company.

"Very well. We'll give you a call when supper is ready."

"Thank you."

Kratos headed for the bathroom, pumping the water while waiting for Noishe to return. After only a few minutes, he trotted back in, pack in his mouth, and dropped it by the tub. Closing the door, Kratos set Lloyd down, though not without a bit of fuss, and began stripping them both.

—he would have to heat the water, now.

~

"I don't care for the look in his eyes," Dirk grumbled. He was seated at the table, chopping tomatoes for the salad. "That man is one step away from madness, I tell ya."

Phaidra hummed in response as she added spices to the hotpot she was making. "He has likely been searching tirelessly for that boy. There is hardly reason to write him off so quickly." Though she had to admit, there was definitely something off about the man. And it was not simply the blood on him, or the magic.

"If he gets Lloyd hurt..."

"Have some faith, Dirk. He's Lloyd's father, and it's obvious the boy loves him. Give him a chance."

Phaidra watched Dirk for a moment, then sighed. "You're upset."

"I...I am," Dirk admitted. "I have...grown attached to the boy."

"I understand, but..."

"I know. But I don't have to like it."

"Lloyd is happy." It was a low blow, but it needed saying.

In response, Dirk sighed. "I know. I just will miss the lad."

"Who said they have to leave? Maybe they'll settle here. I wouldn't object to it," Frank said.

Contemplative silence fell, then. Doubtless they all saw the appeal to it.

"Well, let's ask him," Phaidra said. Good grief these men. She sighed. She would do it, if not them.

~

Kratos was keeping half an ear on the conversation in the kitchen. Mentally, he cursed himself for the decisions he had made in coming to Iselia. He did not regret coming here, for it had led him to Lloyd, but perhaps he could have been more tactful about it. The way he had come, however, would leave the villagers gossiping for weeks. The magic had not helped.

"Daddy?"

Zoning back in, Kratos graced his son with a rare smile. Soaking a cloth, he wrung it out over the boy's head. "What is it, Lloyd?"

"I love you, Daddy."

His smile broadened more, and Kratos leaned over to kiss his son's forehead. "I love you too, Lloyd."

"Where you go, Daddy?"

"I had to stop the bad people from following us," he said after a moment's consideration.

"Oh. Are they gone?"

"For now, Lloyd. For now."

"They come back?"

Kratos fell silent, pensive. The answer was yes, but he could not tell his son that. Lloyd deserved even the illusion of peace.

...for a moment, Kratos wondered if it would not have been better to simply leave Lloyd here, safe under the mantle of the Chosen, he would not be pursued by Cruxis, and the village had already taken him in. He was too weak, however, too selfish, for that. He needed Lloyd more than his son could ever need him.

"Daddy keep 'way if come back," Lloyd announced with a nod. "Right, Daddy?"

"Yes, Lloyd," he could answer this question, "always."

The two emerged just before Phaidra went to call them. Kratos, looking more like a person and less like a walking bush, stepped out of the bathroom with Lloyd on his shoulders. The little one was laughing, tugging at his father's hair, and even Kratos sported a small smile.

Stepping up to them, Dirk pulled the two aside. "Look, I wanted t'give ya this. I can't see it belongin' t'anyone else, so here."

Mystified, Kratos held out one hand. The small stone that was dropped onto his palm nearly made him recoil in horror. The Exsphere. The Angelus Project. Anna's life. It was all summed up in one stupid, blue stone,

"I took the liberty a' fittin' it with a Key Crest. What ya do with it now is up t'you."

Wordless, Kratos stared down at the rock. Whether or not Dirk knew the truth, he made no indication of his thoughts on the matter. Eventually, he closed his fist. "Thank you."

"Mommy's!" Lloyd deduced, pointing to his hand. With a sad sigh, he pocketed it. "Yes Lloyd, it was your mother's."

They headed for the table, Kratos sitting with a still-clingy Lloyd in his lap. He tried not to see the looks the dwarf was giving him.

"Kratos! I must say, you look much better without the weeds in your hair," Frank said. He received a flat look for his efforts.

"Ignore my foolish son," Phaidra said with a sigh, "in fact, we have a proposition for you." Kratos already knew, and had thus prepared a response, but he nodded for her to continue. "We would like to ask you and Lloyd to stay here, in Iselia. Lloyd has already found a place here, and I would think the two of you would be an excellent addition to our little home."

Pretending to think it over, Kratos finally said, "I will consider it. There are...painful memories here, however. I am not certain if it is possible to ever truly settle in this area."

"I understand," Phaidra said quickly. "Please at least consider it."

Kratos nodded. He was lying, of course, but it would not do to tell them that.

"So, Kratos was it?" the dwarf asked. "What happened t'ya?"

Kratos scowled. "That is an event best left unmentioned." He glanced down at his wine glass, swirling it gently. "I would know how you came to...save my son."

As he was speaking, Phaidra set a plate of salad down in front of him. From his lap, Lloyd let out a disgusted squeal, and in true toddler fashion, reached into the salad and grabbed something out of it. To Kratos' horror, he proceeded to throw it across the table, catching Frank square in the chest with...a tomato.

Kratos was torn between scolding the boy, and praising him. Vile things.

"Lloyd, that is not proper behaviour," he said after a moment, fighting a smile. "Apologise to Phaidra and Frank."

"'m sowwy 'matoes are icky."

Kratos let the smile break free, as just the faintest quirk of his lips. Yes, he was also sorry that tomatoes were icky.

"I apologise also. He dislikes tomatoes."

"I noticed," Frank said, seemingly also torn between amusement and annoyance.

Phaidra bent over, stabbing a tomato with her fork and holding it to Lloyd. "You must eat your vegetables, Lloyd. We do not throw them."

Tomatoes were a fruit, Kratos thought, annoyed. In his lap, Lloyd squirmed. "No! Icky!"

Placing one hand on the fork, Kratos pushed it away. "That is unnecessary. He is allowed to dislike one food." And if he made Lloyd eat them, Kratos knew he would also have to eat them.

Phaidra frowned, but backed down. Her look of disapproval was ignored by Kratos. He was not normally this permissive, but after days apart, he felt indulgent.

And tomatoes were disgusting.

"Ah, well, about that..." Dirk finally said, delving into his tale.

Kratos listened intently. Before long, Lloyd had fallen asleep, sprawled out on his lap. It was for the best, Kratos noted, as the story got more detailed after that. His own heart seized up, and only a careful hand on Lloyd's head kept him from losing himself completely in the nightmare of that night.

In the end, he sighed sadly, gazing down at his son with empty eyes. "I see. Thank you. I shall..." He trailed off. They would visit Anna on their way out of town.

"Ya look tired. Why don't you two take the guest room. I kin sleep on the couch."

Phaidra nodded, ushering him out without giving him a chance to protest. "You two need your rest. We'll see you in the morning."

"I...thank you for your hospitality. And for saving Lloyd."

"Don't mention it. Now, off to bed with you."

Allowing her to bustle them out of the room, Kratos laid Lloyd down on the bed and sat down on the chair, angling it to see out the window. The stars were out, the sky brilliant and clear. It was as good a night as any to watch them.

In the other room, Phiadra frowned at the neglected pile of tomatoes on Kratos' plate.

~

It was well past midnight when Kratos finally moved. Taking out quill and parchment, he penned a quick note, thanking Dirk once again for saving Lloyd. Leaving it on the pillow, he scooped up his son and his bag. Shouldering the latter and cradling the former, he slipped from the room, and then from the house, without a sound. Noishe met them outside the door, and in the dark of night, they vanished from Iselia.

Their first stop would be Anna's grave, and then...maybe Tethe'alla. With no Desians to trouble them, the chance to disappear was greater. Whatever the case, he had to find a way to keep Lloyd safe...and fix his mistakes of millennia passed. Somehow.


End file.
